


I can carry you

by karvolf



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, some pre-movie nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: Teenagers Chirrut and Baze are on their way back to the temple after a long day of running errands. Chirrut is tired.





	I can carry you

As he made his way through the market, his bags heavy with food, clothes and all sorts of other supplies, Baze looked behind to keep an eye on Chirrut. The day had been a long, exhausting one, a day of running errands for the temple and meeting all sorts of people. A tiring day, but a good one, he thought. He always liked these moments when he got the chance to go outside and mingle with the rest of the city, away from the halls of the temple for a few hours. It was different, and the strong contrast always reminded him of how much he liked Jedha, not simply because it was his home but because it was a pleasant place to live. 

Chirrut loved these busy days too, although they tended to be more exhausting for him than they were for Baze. Navigating through so many crowds was not always easy, and of course Chirrut always seemed to love making things more difficult for himself by choosing the busier paths, eager as he always was to listen to the sellers and to smell the foods prepared at the various stands. Baze enjoyed it just as much as he did, but at the end of the day it was always a little disheartening to see Chirrut become a bit clumsier as the tiredness made him more distracted and inclined to stumble on things he could not see on his path.

Not that this ever seemed to bother Chirrut in the slightest. In fact, Baze should have known better than to bring up the topic, knowing fully well that Chirrut only would have reacted with an amused smile before waving his concerns away. As they walked back to the temple, Baze slowed his steps ever-so-slightly to allow his friend to catch up with him. When he did, Chirrut shook his head and grinned.

“I can almost hear you frown, you know.”

“You’re tired,” Baze replied. “The temple is still pretty far away…”

Baze looked at Chirrut, who was scrawny and too small for his age (but not weak, this Baze had learned the hard way during their training sessions), and felt one of those urges to do  _something_ , one of the urges he always felt a bit guilty for because, in truth, he needed Chirrut’s help much more often than Chirrut needed his. And then he felt bad, because he should have known better than to underestimate his friend. 

“I’m tired, but I can still walk,” Chirrut said with an amused look on his face. “You worry too much.”

“It’s not that I worry,” Baze sighed back. “I just don’t like seeing you like this, that’s all.”

This all made it sound like Chirrut was much more of a burden than he actually was, and Baze felt bad for it. If Chirrut was offended, however, he did not show it. Instead, he laughed:

“And what do you propose? You want to carry me all the way to the temple, along with your supplies and the ones I am carrying? You’re strong and taller than I am, but this might be a bit too much even for you.”

It took Baze a second to recognize the challenge as what it was, and when he did he grinned back. Chirrut may not have needed his help, but sometimes he still found it fun to be carried around. Baze did not quite understand where the fun in it was for his friend, as being carried must have been more disorienting than anything else as he could then not rely on the ground beneath his feet and the vibrations around him to know what was going on. Sometimes he suspected that this was exactly what Chirrut liked about it: relying entirely on someone he trusted for just a little while and feeling things differently.

In one quick sweep, he grabbed Chirrut and hauled him on his shoulders, almost losing his balance for a second and then regaining control. Now sitting on his shoulders, Chirrut laughed in his usual quiet voice and gave him a gentle kick.

“Incredible, I can see the whole street from up there!”

Baze did not need to look up to know what the big grin on Chirrut’s face must have looked like. He grunted and rolled his eyes, but chose not to drop him to the ground despite how tempted he felt to do so.


End file.
